142519-world-boss-pve-contract-the-rant
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- We need a better lfg system, the content finder is nice to automate things but i think we need another group finder Like for eg: if i want to lead a raid party i could type in in lfg"Lfm XXx need all" and i could wait for ppl to sign up so i can pick and choose whoever i want Since this feature is not zone locked , i could recruit guys all over nexus even from, their own homes | |} ---- ---- ---- as I mentioned, we did have a group. In a 5 man group killing spiders non stop near the ellevar boss, in 15 minutes we got one ticket to drop (that we all had to greed/ need on, so it's not even 1 per member of the party). We needed 75... I could have increased the amount of people forming trough global chat to 10 - 20, as that's how many wanted to do the world boss in the first place, however nobody will farm it for 10 hours if we can only get a ticket to drop every 15 mins. That's why one of my suggestions do include lowering the amount of tickets needed or raising their drop rate. | |} ---- Edited October 11, 2015 by Wyatt Mann | |} ---- ---- ---- Because a raid of 20-25 people took us ~2 hours to summon a particular boss. Not sure if the drop rates are the same for all bosses, but that is kinda ridiculous. Edited October 11, 2015 by DoctorButts | |} ---- ---- Where are they? :( | |} ---- ---- ---- Thank you :) | |} ---- ---- now now, we wouldn't want something as people getting lazy with world bosses right? Seriously though, there is no good answer to this situation, you either give priority to the people who got there first and you have this situation...OR you let everyone who hit it just get the benefit, which would make everything kinda "lazy" i guess...i'm trying very hard to think of a better downside to this but that's all i got... | |} ---- Don't know the exact whereabouts of the Dominion teleporters but probably somewhere in the area of Palerock Post (Whitevale). As for the Exile ones, Fool's Hope in Wilderrun. Here they are on the screenshot below, don't ask me whose crazy idea it was to put them behind the damn settler project so nobody can see them though (especially if the project is still under construction). On an extra note, the Deradune and Ellevar teleporters spawn you almost right in front of the bosses. In the case of Auroria you are teleported to Hivestriker Grove, an Aurin encampment near the boss (~200m away or so). Back on topic The current system is a real joke, I've been in raids that farmed these progenetor acces particles for over an hour, kill the boss in 2 minutes and then the reward is downright laughable. So a lot of time and effort goes into getting the boss to spawn for almost no gain. I mean seriously, the personal reward 15 gold and a set focus? I can solo an Elite Champion (aka rare mob) in a daily zone on my own and get a reward equal to that with next to no effort. Okay so the personal reward *might* contain a costume piece, a really low chance though. Then there's the loot, what is it? 6, 7 maybe 8 pieces? A rune, 2 - 4 gear pieces, 2 decor pieces and a costume piece . Well woohoo.... Only some of the gear isn't for my class. So effecitvely there's 1 gear piece, 2 decor pieces and a costume piece. I'm in a group with 40 people Carbine, no not 20, 40, because the mobs don't spawn often enough. Now, what are my odds? Gear might be possible, still got half the raid rolling Need for it though... And everyone's rolling Need for the other pieces... So my odds? Not very big. Oh and of course there's the other 80 people from the other 2 raids that also wanted a reward, and got nothing. All in one, this whole world boss thing needs a rework because right now, it doesn't work at all. Edited October 12, 2015 by Thiefje | |} ---- We took out Zoetic on Entity about an hour ago. Exiles had three raid parties and I think the Dominion had even more. Every player who was there and participated should have gotten their fair reward. | |} ---- I'm not sure I trust Carbine's "contribution" counter. I hardly ever get any contribution points on events, even though I'm whacking on mobs and healing people. Yeah, I was there. Got some gold cause I wasn't in the group that happened to tag it. xD Edited October 12, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- ---- This is my main gripe for the current WB setup. I've assisted with 5 world boss kills now. All 5 did give the personal loot bag that usually contains gold and some runes, but only 1 of the kills had the extra loot (including new decor items and such) drop in addition to the bag, because the raid team I was a part of didn't get the tag for the other 4 bosses. | |} ---- I didn't even know that the particles are a standard drop. :o This whole machanic should be made a bit clearer. Also, speaking of world bosses: the most annoying thing for me was that i didn't get the achievement and/or title for several world bosses i already killed. Most recently Metal Maw Prime - i've been there from start to end of the fight, didn't get loot, nor achievement or title. Further, there are still connection problems for people with low bandwidth, for my example: fights with ~20 people are fine, as soon as there are like 30+, i get lagspikes of death and over 40+ i'll get insta disconnected. Tried Scorchwing a couple times - no luck. x Vote for netcode optimization. I find this even more discouraging than any other point the OP made. | |} ---- ---- They are going to be adding a way to "trade up" runes in the future. | |} ---- I'm guessing that OPs server is not as populated as yours or mine. The drop rate seems fine for me on Entity, but we had something like 40 people farming. In fact, I remember thinking "this feels well tuned". But then, once the boss comes out, with that many people it's a joke of a boss. If it's intended to be tuned for 20 people, the drop rate is probably too low. | |} ---- thank you so much for a quick response. I hope that feedback on world bosses in general gets through and not only on the particle drop rate, though I would be happy if that alone got addressed even :) | |} ---- I would love to see something similar here in WS. I really like what Anet did to the world bosses... I remember standing around in Queensdale for the Behemoth, just waiting for the spawn window in which the boss could spawn. Fun times.. not. A few days ago I farmed with a group around 2 hrs the particles for this King Plush, or whatever his name is. And I even won't mention the loot.. *cries* Felt more like wasted time. =( | |} ---- ---- there's nothing hard about farming spiders for 10 hours. There's also nothing hard about camping a boss for 24 hours. It's just absolutely not worth it for 450 contract points when other 450 contracts tends to be an event that respawns every 2 hours. And if the content is not worth it, it just won't be done. Which means, content wasted. | |} ---- I did try to do it and then when I realized that we'll be farming for 10 hours or so for lowly 450 points I did skip it. Hence I'm on the forums. It's not that my life was inconvenienced that much, it's just content that's grindy to a point and provides so little reward (not to mention the participation issues) that it's just not worth doing. And if content is not worth doing, Carbine might want to look into it, because it just doesn't sound right to me. | |} ---- This thread is what others call "constructive criticism". | |} ---- ---- I'm pretty sure I got a ilevel 100 item from the top level reward. Granted, it's the most RNG of the RNGs in the Contract system since you don't even get to see if you'll get something that isn't a repeat, and I'm not sure how good that is for endgame. | |} ---- In case you missed the memo, these boss are intended to be casual content. And anyway, as she has already pointed out, not that it is too had, but just not fun. These were fun yesterday on a server that was able to field a large raid to do them in a reasonable timeframe. Definitely a large sense of community and was much cooler than the old WB. But on a smaller server or on days when it isn't the T3 contract, obviously the intended effect is not happening. This suggest to me that the idea has merit, but the drop rate needs to change. | |} ---- there is no need to look at drop rates ... the issue these people have is that they are farming in the wrong places , In the last week since i found my location I have farmed close to 150 particles while raiding, rbgs, random dungeons and dailies in between. Its not like all i do is farm those things Some times if u pull enough mobs together to cleave them all down (i go at about 10 at a time) they will drop 2 particles and a couple of epics too | |} ---- not the drop rate but the farming location... you need to find the correct 5man mobs to farm my man | |} ---- Pretty sure these things only drop from primes...? How the heck are you pulling 10 primes at once... o_0 | |} ---- I honestly don't know. We were doing dreamspore and pulling the spiders in the cave. Like I said, the droprate was fine for us, but we had a lot of people farming. In my gear level, I was soloing those mobs when they popped in my area. But then again, I'm not at the gear level this was intended for. | |} ---- this would be the trouble, i think. how do you make sure that the higher reward chances wouldn't just go the better geared, not the one who works the most? if i am sitting there wailing on some wb for 10 minutes, then someone just oneshots it (extreme case, just for the point) who gets the bigger reward chance? very difficult to work out i would say. just let everyone that is part of the encounter before a certain % is reached get something. sure, some people will hold back until the last possible second, but scabs will be scabs. | |} ---- I choose the right primes for my class and fight then in a way that is suitable to my play style :D | |} ---- That's great news, but where did you see this? This is the first I've heard of it. | |} ---- That's because--as I understand it at least--the contribution points aren't obtained by damage or healing, they have separate categories for those and you should have "damage done" and "healing done" credit. the contribution column is for stuff like being the person who goes and sets the bomb while the others are keeping the mobs off of them--or in this case, collecting the materials required to spawn the boss. No damage done, taken, or healed, but still an essential component of the event. That being said, I could be wrong about how they're crediting that column. ^_^ Edit: And to be sure, I don't have any real problem with just giving everyone who has a non-zero total contribution--event marker+healing+damage done+damage taken--an equal shot at the loot, but I also suspect that there would be a lot of resistance to that idea in some fairly influential circles. Edited October 12, 2015 by yasfan | |} ---- From here: | |} ---- same location as us then. Except that I'm iLvl in the 70s and not 100s and we were doing with 5 men in a party and only as one party. One thing that surprised me as well is that if a party gets a particle drop everyone rolls on it, rather than everyone in a party getting one. Meaning that it's most efficient to have people iLvl in 100s doing this solo. | |} ---- ---- Take the Star-Comm event, for example. In the Ikthian invasion, there are three holdout locations in the first phase, and only one person can grab the thing that spawns at the end of each holdout. I've never managed to place a bomb, no matter how hard I try to race people to a mob - the couple times I finally managed to collect three pieces and construct a bomb, the event moved on to the boss phase. And then it's just killing the boss... I get 0 contribution points. Same thing happens for the event boss for the technophage daily. When my husband and I spawn a mini-event with a discovery, he gets all the contribution points and I get zero. Not really sure what I'm doing wrong. I'm there. I contribute. But a system that rewarded world boss loot based on contribution points would be a terribly flawed system. | |} ---- ---- Agreed. It's usually not a good idea to make players resentful towards each other to have help or doing a common goal. Edited October 13, 2015 by SubSidal | |} ---- ---- ----